warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Heidebloem
Over mij hey iedereen, ik ben een grote warrior fan(zoals jullie allemaal waarschijnlijk)van 14 en ben door op te zoeken op deze website terecht gekomen. Vorig jaar in augustus ben ik begonnen met lezen en was meteen verslaafd aan de series. Verder (zoals jullie misschien wel kunnen zien) hou ik er dus van om van alles en nog wat foto's te trekken. Je kan wel zeggen dat dat mijn hobby is Badgekast thumb | Badge 2= | Badge 3= | Badge 4= | Badge 5= | Badge 6= }} Mijn tweede badge heb gewonnen door deze tekst in te zenden: Mijn Halloweenkat heet Spooky Jack. Het is een schattig, wit katje met een dikke, zacht vacht, zonder schrammetje van een gevecht. Hij heeft donker groene, glinsterende ogen en wanneer het donker wordt lijkt het of deze twinkelen. Spooky draagt een zwarte cape en heeft meestal een pompoentje met lachend gezicht bij zich, langs de bovenkant kan je het openen en vind je een heleboel kattensnoepjes. "En dit moet eng zijn?", hoor ik jullie nu allemaal denken "Dan kunnen egels vliegen!" "Ja, dit moet eng zijn!", denk ik dan terug, want de regel om dit katje in huis te houden is dat je het geen eten geeft na middernacht. Als je dit toch doet, gaat het diertje er niet zo lief meer uitzien en kom je in een levende nachtmerrie terecht. De witte, zachte vacht wordt zwart en smerig met korsten van oud bloed van vele slachtoffers en vol littekens van talloze strijden. Zijn donker groene ogen worden ambergeel met een boosaardige blik erin. Het schepseltje krijgt hierboven op ook nog eens puntige vampier tanden en vlijmscherpe klauwen zoals die van een jachtluipaard .Het pompoentje krijgt een kwaadaardig gezicht en binnenin de vrucht zijn niet langer kattensnoepjes maar wel poppetjes die gewonde en omgekomen personen en dieren voorstellen. Wanneer deze kat iemand heeft verwond of vermoord begint het spektakel weer opnieuw en gaat er een nieuw kattensnoepje of poppetje in de pompoen. Happy Halloween! xD Hier kreeg ik dan ook nog eens een prachtige tekening voor die Stormstarthecat gemaakt heeft:thumb Mijn derde badge kreeg ik door deel te nemen aan de samenvattingswedstrijd Mijn vierde badge heb ik ontvangen door de samenvatting van Loofpoot in Maannacht te schrijven Mijn huisdieren thumb|dit is 1 van die rare foto's van haar(kijk naar de tong )thumb|haha.... ik weet echt niet hoe ik die foto heb kunnen trekken maar ik ben er wel heel blij mee natuurlijk!thumb|Een vampiertje :0thumb|Een boskatje :0thumb|zo komt die dus altijd van over het dak! lief hé!thumb|hier is dat dier dus aan het eten thumb|buiten in de kou :0thumb|I'm the king of the world! xDthumb|Dit vind ik echt een heel mysterieuze foto! :0 Ten eerste heb ik 3 katten Vandaar mijn liefde voor hen.(en ook de boeken natuurlijk:3) sorry voor de rare namen misschien maar ja ik was toen nog jong hé ;3 poesiepoesalarm! Dus mijn oudste kat heet Alisa,ook wel Ali genoemd, en ze is 10 jaar. Alisa is een lapjespoes net zoals spikkelblad. (alleen is ze wel dubbel zo dik als de boskat maar ja ze blijft toch mijn favoriet) ze is heel lief maar als je haar te veel opneemt ofzo laat ze dit ook weten ;3. Deze kat heb ik gevonden (toen ik nog maar 4 was) op een wandeling en ze bleef ons maar volgen en ik maar zagen of we ze niet mee konden nemen.(wat uiteindelijk dus gebeurd is) Verder heeft ze ook ambergele ogen en aan de linker kant van haar gezicht is een zwarte vlek. De volgende kat is katie. Zij is ook gevonden, net als Alisa, maar dan aan het station. Mijn oma en opa, die naast mij wonen, gaan daar namelijk de kippen die er leven eten geven. En daar zat ze dan dat kleine monstertje :D katie zat zichzelf vol te proppen met broodkruimeltjes voor de kippen. Zo liep ze een ziekte op en kreeg ze een dik buikje Dat zwarte dier ,dat toen nog een kitten was, werd nooit groot door die ziekte. (maar haar buikje verdween wel nu is ze zelfs mager, gelukkig!) P.S. ze is 6 jaar. En als laatste ons loesie Je gaat echt spontaan lachen als je haar ziet. ze heeft een snor, een mooie, pluizige, zwarte staart en grote ,groene ogen. ze kan haar territorium ook heel goed verdedigen! zo jaagt ze zelfs haar huisgenootjes weg! Ik vergelijk haar altijd met kwiklicht(toen ze nog geen kittens had) want zij is ook altijd zo actief, maakt met iedereen ruzie en houd zich niet aan de regels :D dan heb ik nog drie konijntjes: Wallace, Robe en Eef (deze namen heb ik niet zelf gekozen) Zo nu en dan komt er ook zo een grijsgeval bij ons langs :3 Die komt dan eten en is weer weg ;( Meestal gaat ze zelf weg maar het kan ook zijn dat loesie hier achter zit ;) Het is klein en super schattig :0 Ook is er nog een kat die in ons tuinhuis woont(zo ongeveer toch:)) Die noemt vriend en gaat bijna nooit meer weg! Onlangs hebben we ontdekt dat zijn echte naam Kasper is. Maar momenteel woont hij bij mijn oma en opa toch binnen.(omdat het nu koud wordt) Wat zou je zelf doen moest je kunnen kiezen tussen en warm, knus huisje en een koud, vochtig tuinhuis...?? Ik weet het anders wel! Hij is zwart-wit met donker bruine ogen(echt speciaal:0) Hij is groot maar heeft toch snel schrik vooral van ons loesie natuurlijk! Dan hebben we nog Remie(dit is de laatste hoor ) Hij is de kat van mijn oma en opa en is net zoals ,dat grijzegeval, dus ook grijs. Daarom noemen we dat geval ook meestal "de kleine remie" En hij is net zoals de rest even bang van loesie!(de terroriste!) Zo bang dat hij, sinds ze bij ons woont,(nu al 4 à 5 jaar) overdag niet meer naar buiten durft gaan! En dat vind ik best wel grappig voor zo'n grote kater hèhè dat waren mijn huisdieren.... ahn nee wacht ik heb ook nog een aquarium bij mijn papa met een stuk of 20 vissen in. Ja het is daar echt een beesten boel Mijn boeken Boekenplank: Voor mijn nieuwjaar of kerstmis ga ik mij ook nog omen of the stars vragen en dan kan ik zegen " dat is goed voor mijn Engels te leren! hé mama??" Want als het met school te maken heeft....;3 Lievelingspersonages de poezen 1. Spikkelblad 2. Loofpoel 3. Vederstaart 4. Vosstaart 5. Sintelvel 6. Mistvoet 7. Lichthart 8. Prinses 9. Motvleugel 10. Taanpels de katers | 1. Stropels | 2. Grijsstreep(ik vind zijn opmerkingen altijd hilarisch | 3. Vuurhart(niet Vuurster) | 4. Eensnor(niet Eenster) | 5. Stormvacht | 6. Langster | 7. Kraaiveder (alleen als hij samen met Loofpoel was) | 8. Braamklauw | 9. Jaagwind | 10. Gaaipoot het lijkt wel alsof alle krijgers die leider worden niet meer leuk zijn... Misschien is dat ook zo?? gehate personages 1. Brokkelster 2. Tijgerster 3. Modderklauw 4. Klauwkop 5. Havikwind 6. Donkerstreep 7. Zwartster 8. Luipaardster 9. Blokker (9 en 10 zou ik eigenlijk op dezelfde plek zetten) 10. Slagtand koppels gehate koppels |1. Kraaiveder & Nachtwolk (hij is niet samen met Loofpoel...Ohhh:0) |2. Wolkstaart & Madelief (bedriegen is een misdrijf!xD) |3. Tijgerster & Sasha (het is Tijgerster, zegt dus genoeg!) |4. Tijgerster & Goudsbloem (voor dezelfde reden als hierboven) |5. Aspels & Kwiklicht (och arme die Braamklauw :0) lievelingskoppels |1. Kraaiveder & Loofpoel (ja, uiteraard moeten zij er bij ) |2. Stropels & Vosstaart (ik vind ze gewoon zo schattig samen! *_*) |3. Vuurster & Spikkelblad (Spikkelblad is mijn lievelingetje!) |4. Wolkstaart & Lichthart (hij zorgt zo goed voor haar en dat vind ik zo mooi aan hen) |5. Braamklauw & Kwiklicht (geen mening )